Bleepbop
'Bleepbop is, although technically non-organic, a sentient being formed from black matter by none other than the mythical monster Zorkus. ' Appearance Bleepbop is a rather interesting build. His cubic head holds one facial feature - an eye. Although he is still able to both hear and speak. Over that is a large tube, which functions as an alarm light. Bleepbop is able to switch it on or off at will. His body overall is very human-like. Two arms, two legs. On his back two 'wings', with nozzles giving him the ability to fly. His right arm holds a normal hand out of a special fabric, which electricity can flow through. The hand can actually be unscrewed, with it being attached to a medium length chain. His left arm features a blaster, which, quite obviously, shoots out energy bullets at will. It has a bar at the side indicating current power. Lastly, the legs. He has boot-like feet. They have small wheels on the soles, making Bleepbop able to spin in place, or briefly stroll around. Personality Bleepbop is arrogant, but not entitled. He overall has a friendly, supportive personality. For a robot, he can be quite enthusiastic. He likes helping others out, giving advice or just having a chat. Although, he doesn't fail to comment on how great he is while doing so. Again, he has a giant ego, but it doesn't necessarily make him a bad person. He basically sees himself as an idol everyone should look up to, but doesn't act rude or dumb about it. Because of this though, Bleepbop will react pretty over the top when he's insulted. Usually he tries to blatantly disagree with whatever has been said and be done with it. If that doesn't work he's likely to become a little hostile. The reason being.. well, defending his reputation, he does basically anything to keep it up. He likes being witty. That being semi-hostile comebacks, jokes about science, and so on. Abilities Energy Shots As said, with the gun, Bleepbop can fire diversely powerful energy bullets, depending on the time charging. Considering the gun's on his left arm, his aim is only about average, but can be improved by gripping the gun with the right hand. 360° - Vision Not exactly vision, but: The alarm light is sort of a radar. Anything it shines on, Bleepbop can sense. hard to explain. Grapple Hook With a special technique, Bleepbop can use his Hand as a sort of grapple hook. By unscrewing it about half-way, and then making a throwing motion, it will come off due to the force and fly forward, the chain coming along. If aimed well enough, Bleepbop can grab onto something in the distance and pull himself to it by pulling back the chain. The jet wings combo well with this maneuver. Flight Pretty simple. The wing-like structures on his back function as a jetpack. Steering is possible by moving the wings or the body itself. Trivia * Bleepbop (with the help of Zorkus' magic) has created a family of robots, which he calls "Computerheads". ** They run a company named "Beepix". It isn't big, but functional and powerful. * Although he probably hates it the most, Bleepbop is very likely to actually carry out one of Zorkus' orders. Because, according to him, it's 'important to be loyal'. * Bleepbop is bad at explaining things. Relationships Rosie Bleepbop and Rosie keep a sort of love-hate relationship with oneanother. They mostly make the impression of completely hating eachother. Bleepbop constantly teasing Rosie while she throws a bunch of nicknames back. They tend to get into an argument pretty quickly, with Bleepbop usually winning. Now, while you probably won't be seeing them hugging it out anytime soon, they do care for eachother and will stand up for the other one if necessary. Zorkus Bleepbop doesn't like helping Zorkus do his thing, but well, he's forced to. He is by far been the least punished by Zorkus, since he usually accepts every order. Though often he finds a way to skin it down, or not do it at all, but make it seem like he did. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Sinad's Characters